


Wee Life

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Claire and Jamie after their baby is born.





	Wee Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first outlander fic, I hope you enjoy it! I have been watching for two days and I'm a little bit in love...

Claire had given birth to a baby girl. 

It was early morning, so she and Jamie were up in their rooms, the baby in Jamie's arms.

Claire was tired, she'd been awake since 6 the previous day with contractions, and the baby girl had been born late afternoon. 

Ever since then, the newly formed family had been visited by friends and kin alike. After that, they'd gone down for a feast to celebrate her birth.

Aileas Catriona Fraser had curly hair like her parents, and Claire's marble-like skin. 

Her eyes were blue, a light blue. They had the strength of her clan behind them. 

"She's a bonnie lass." Smiled Jamie, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I agree- the perfect mixture of both of us." Claire said. "She's got a good pair of lungs on her."

"That she does." Her husband agreed.

He kissed her. "I love ye both, very much. You're the best people t'have by my side."

His wife beamed, touched. "You are the best person to have by my side. I love you." She declared, and kissed him.

"I love ye too."

Aileas yawned, and her parents chuckled.

"I think that that's our cue to get some rest, we'll need it." Claire said, stretching. 

"Aye." Jamie responded. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Their daughter's first name is pronounced Alice :-)


End file.
